Fallen Death
by Lady Solaris of the Marauders
Summary: A very long time before the angels fall the Angel of Death falls so he would not have to watch his brothers and the ones that he loved with all his being fight. What will happen now that he remembers all of the passed lives that he has lived? Please go to profile to help me decide on paring, or I will NOT update, pairing is important for some of the plot.
1. The Fall

**Prologue**

When the universe was in it's infancy, worlds were created, these worlds were the worlds of the Pure, worlds dominated by beings that supposedly could do no wrong but before these worlds were created, their rulers were created but not before Chaos, Order, Light, Dark, Magic, Life and Death referred to as the Primal Forces these beings started the creation of lesser worlds with beings that had no powers, the Primal Forces created worlds where the lesser beings would go when Death decided that their time on the Middle worlds had ended, of course, the Pure worlds that the Primals created had created their opposites called the Tainted worlds where the ones that hadn't lived by the rules that the Pure worlds asked of the lesser beings went the Tainted worlds where places of torment, places that no one not even their inhabitants wanted to tread.

Each Pure world had a different set of rules that the Middle worlds had to follow each Middle world had its own name, but right now we are going to focus our attention on one in particular, this lesser world in the future will be called Earth by its inhabitants and the Pure world will be known as Heaven and its opposite as Hell but let's not get ahead of ourselves, these world did not exist yet, the Primal Forces created leaders the ones that would rule over the Pure and Middle worlds, the one that had the power to create the beings that would live in the worlds that the Primals had created, the supreme being that will rule over Earth shall be known as God by the beings of the Middle world he presided over, first he created Angels, beings that had wings and in the future they would look like the Human race, then a coupe millennia after the Angels creation he created Humans, the human race started with Adam and Eve, they had lived in Eden a place that the Angels referred to as paradise on Earth they could live there under the stipulation not to eat from the Tree of Knowledge, but they did and Adam and Eve were cast out of Eden and from there the Human race expanded.

Before this happened and a little while after Lucifer was created, Death desired a child, a child he could mentor, normally he would create one, but the Primals had made a pact to not create anything without the other Primals consent, but what the other Primals didn't know was that you could not control Death, and Death proposed to God to make an Angel of Death but God said that this very Angel would be an Archangel the third Angel that God would create. And that's how Azreal the Archangel of Death the favorite little brother of Michael and Lucifer. Both of the older Archangels taught Azreal all they knew, but in secret Azreal discovered a gift, a gift that only the Primal Magic had the power to give, he trained this gift in secret, wanting to have an advantage over his brothers. But before we get into the future let me explain just how Azreal gained magic, during Azreals creation Magic had been present she had made Azreal her child as well for just like Death you can't control magic, it's wild and chaotic he would be her most powerful child with all the gifts her mortal children would discover one that she wouldn't have to see grow old and die, neither God nor Death had sensed that Magic was at Azreals creation so they did not know that he possessed magic nor that Magic had made Areal the Angel of Magic..

When the creation of Humans was finished God had ordered his children to love them more than they loved HIM, Lucifer unable to love complete strangers, rebelled against his Fathers orders and shortly after he rebelled, Azreal disappeared not abel to stand the sight of his brothers constant arguing, he had pleaded to one of his fathers to let him experience human life, God had agreed but said that he would only remember his life as an Angel just before the Apocalypse prophesy started.

And so Azreal 'fell' from Heaven, as he 'fell' he ripped his grace out and cast it to the wind, the Angels didn't know that Azreal loved to fly and run, and that it was only natural that his grace takes the form of something that can fly and can run, these animals would embody his characteristics, from his grace all the magical animals of the world were created, the first of their kinds went into hiding, waiting for the day that the only one they would call Master returned, also born from Azreals grace were the Four Horsemen, four terrible beings which were Death (Note: Not the Primal!), Famine, Conquest and War, the true seven deadly sins of humanity were also born from the 'fallen' Angels grace, these sins were Lust, Greed, Pride, Envy, Gluttony, Wrath and Sloth, the Four Horsemen and the Seven Sins terrorised Humanity, knowing that the only one that they would willingly bow to wouldn't remember until just before the Apocalypse started, they waited patiently for that time, in the mean time all of them got sealed away, the Sins in Hell and the Horsemen in cages all over the world, Azreals grace created a carrier the carrier would hold his grace until he reclaimed it, this carrier was a tree that was only found in Heaven and Hell but Azreal forced this tree to grow on Earth, this tree was the Silaren tree, no one would find the forest in which the tree had been forced to grow in for a very long time.

* * *

This story starts on the 31st of July 1980 at 11:59 pm. On this very night a boy by the name of Harry James Potter was born, at his birth the Archangel Gabriel was present, when Harry first opened his eyes he had stared straight at Gabriel, subconsciously he had known to enjoy his last human life before rejoining the Angelic Ranks again.

Now the story may have started on his birth, thought the happy chapter ends on the night of the 31st of October 1981, on this night Harry Potters parents were murdered by a dark wizard named Tom Marvolo Riddle, more commonly known as Lord Voldemort. After this Harry was placed with his relatives where he was emotionally and physically abused (with 98% of his power blocked) , the only respite from the abuse he got was when he went to Hogwarts, there he may have been placed in the house of the Light, but Harry from the years of abuse he received at the hands of his relatives was far from being completely light.

During the day he was Gryffindor Golden Boy, but at night he released his Slytherin side, sneaking into the Restricted section in the Library and learning all that he could ( and during this time he learned of the blocks on his core and unblocked it ), in second year he had found the Room of Requirement, the creation of Rowena Ravenclaw, in it you had all the materials you needed to train yourself in anything, and Harry frequented this room training himself in anything, following his instincts, he knew that unlike others your instincts where rarely wrong.

At the final confrontation with his parents murderer he unleashed a righteous fury of spells that no one in the Wizarding world had seen for millennia, Tom was surprised at the sheer power and knowledge that Harry showed and was hard pressed to match it, both sides had stopped to watch their leaders duel, the light and the dark stood at a standstill watching as Harry threw ancient spell after ancient spell at the Dark Lord who didn't know how to defend himself against such old magic and had to resort to dodging, during the duel Hermione's whisper of "Fight fire with fire." carried over the grounds of Hogwarts all the Muggelborns nodded in silent agreement, whilst the Pure bloods where confused. In the end the ancient spells that Harry was flinging at Tom as if they were confetti, won and with all of Tom Horcruxes being destroyed ensured that Tom Riddle would never rise to terrorize Great Britain again.

After the Battle of Hogwarts, a mass funeral had been arranged so that all of Britain could mourn the loss of those that had fought. A week later and after visiting his parents graves one final time, he packed up and left the UK knowing that he wouldn't get the peace and quiet that he needed to mourn all that Tom had taken from him. Somehow, Harry felt that Tom was paying dearly for what he did down in Hell but he couldn't be certain.

Unknown to Harry, Lucifer was quite angered that someone had dared to try and murder his favourite Angel.

Harry Potter had lived in Springfield, Ohio for a couple of weeks now, these couple of weeks were spent unpacking all of his belongings, his furniture and to set up his magic resistant technology, that he would keep a secret. He knew something was coming, but he didn't know what. Harry had been having strange dreams since he could remember, but the only problem he found was that every time he was about to hear the name the people in the dreams called him, the dream would cut off and change to a different seen, he suspected that once he knew the name the 'dreams', that were to vivid to be proper dreams, would all come to him, he also had dream of other places with different names and different times, he had recognized some of them, one had the Coliseum of Rome in the time of Gladiator fights, one in WW2 he had been an American fighter pilot sent to Britain and the most unbelievable one of all was the dream of Hogwarts construction. He didn't know how to stop these dreams from happening.

A year after he had arrived at Springfield and after he had become a researcher for the Hunters of the Supernatural, building a reputation for giving out true info and also setting up a network (with satellites that he had bought) where they didn't have to worry about being tracked by the cops, he got a call from a Hunter asking for help.

Now that you all know the past we can get started on the present, I hope you enjoy what will follow, whilst I also hope I can find the right word with which to write it.

**AN: Please vote on a pairing as its important for the plot and the next chapter. The polls on my profile.**


	2. Trip Down Memory Lane P1

**Chapter 2- A Trip Down Memory Lane**

It was mid day and the tribe was making its way towards the city that was built on the sacred land, it was also where the tribes could gather without having to worry over one tribe member killing another as it was strictly forbidden to spill blood in the sacred lands, there the tribe shared resources, information and sometimes some of the tribes arranged inter-tribe marriages to strengthen the ties that certain villages had. Some of the Chaos tribe (as they were called by the other tribe because of the types of magic that they preformed) where on horseback and the others were walking.

"_Aldren, wait up!_"A voice called.

Aldren turned around on his black horse looking for the source of the call, once he had located who had called himhe paused for a minute to let the brown horse that carried his friend time to catch up.

Once his friend was beside him, Aldren said "_You know Siverno, you really need to learn to pack quicker or the tribe will leave you behind one day._"

Siverno rolled his eyes, but choose not to respond. "_Which of the Tribes do you think will arrange a marriage?_" Siverno asked after a minute of silence.

"_Well the Master wants to strengthen the ties that we have with one or two of the Tribes, but other than that I honestly do not know._" Aldren replied after some thought.

The rest of the ride they spent joking and playing around.

**FDFDFDFD**

It was the year 969 A.D the construction of the castle was almost complete, all that was left to do once it was complete was to refurbish it and enchant it, they also had start to work on the warding scheme.

"_Salazar! What are you doing here staring at the castle in such cold weather?_" his best friend Godric Gryffindor asked him.

"_Godric._" Salazar greeted his friend "_I'm in such cold weather because I'm contemplating what we still have to do to bring the school into the state which I find acceptable to open it in._"Salazar continued.

"_You and perfection, I swear if I didn't know you better I would think you were a girl_" Godric said with an exasperated sigh.

Salazar turned and glared at his so called best friend and growled out "_If you weren't my friend I would curse you for that insult_" he paused for a moment then he smirked and said "_then again if I'm a girl then you are a little baby girl that whines about everything._"

Godric's eyes widened then he smiled and laughed. That's how Rowena and Helga found them.

**FDFDFDFD**

The sun was high in the sky and all anyone could see was the sea that surrounded the three ships. It was the 10th of October 1492; Christopher Columbus was leaning over a table on the deck of the Santa Maria, trying to measure their position on the map that covered the table in front of him, hoping he could find land before the crews of all three ships died.

"_Sir, for how much longer are we going to be at sea?" _asked Captain Vincente Pinzon.

"_It shouldn't be long now, at least another week or so hopefully, if the Lord is smiling on us, less._" Christopher replied without looking up.

The next day at dawn Christopher was standing at the bow of the ship staring at the mass of land that they were nearing in shock, after a while he shook himself out of it then he turned and ran straight towards the Captain's cabin.

"_Captain Pinzon! Wake up! We have sight of land! We finally have sight of land!_" Christopher shouted knocking incessantly on the cabins door, from inside Christopher could hear a crash that was quickly followed by a lot of cursing.

The door was suddenly yanked open and Vincente was standing there looking a little worse for wear, but he had a look of hope on his face.

"_Sir is what you're saying true?_" Vincente asked.

"_Why would I lie about seeing land, I'm sick of only seeing water right now all I want is to step foot on dry unforgiving land!_" Christopher said back then he added "_If you want to see if I'm telling the truth then look behind me." _

Vincente did as Christopher asked and looked behind him and saw the welcomed sight of dry land.

"_Land ho!_" Vincente shouted after a moment of standing still in shock. The response was immediate there was a lot of crashing sounding under their feet accompanied also by a lot of cursing.

It took the crew a minute to get as presentable as a ship's crew could be at a time like this, but once they got on the deck and saw land they took up Vincentes cry of _Land ho! _After it was cried unanimously by the whole crew they heard various sounds indicating a non to gentle wakeup call that included a lot of cursing which made the Santa Maria crew laugh.

An hour later Christopher was standing on what would in the future be known as America.

**FDFDFDFD**

_Currently Pachacuti was sitting on his throne contemplating the many ways that he could make his reign, in the eyes of his people, unforgettable. After a while he got up off his throne and walked to the arch that over looked the sacred mountains of his people, he wondered for the hundredth time why not one of his ancestors had built a monument on the mountains, as he was sure the view would be spectacular, one that he wouldn't mid looking out over every time he woke up._

_Pachacuti's eyes widened as he suddenly had an idea of what would make his reign unforgettable, he turned around and looked at one of the few guards that he allowed to be present in his company so often and said "__Find the best architect of the kingdom I require his service. If you have to acquire the services of a sorcerer then do so.__" He ordered, the guard bowed and left immediately._

_Pachacuti turned around again to face the sacred mountains and waited a tad impatiently for the arrival of the architect._

_It took a week to find the best architect even with the wamulli's help. When the architect was kneeling before him, Pachacuti got up and took a step towards the architect surveying him with a neutral expression._

_"__Tell me your name.__" Pachacuti demanded._

_"__I am Sami, my king. If I may ask, what do you require of me?"__ The architect, Sami, asked._

_Pachacuti moved towards the very same arch that he had stood at and thought up the idea that he wanted so much to make reality, and the time it had taken to find the architect had given him time to plan what he wanted specifically._

_He turned and gestured for Sami to come closer "__Sami, do you see those mountains?__" Pachacuti asked the architect, once he had received an affirmative response he continued "__I want there will be two cities on that very mountain, one will be the public city for the farmers and artisans, the other will be for me and the ones that I consider worthy to enter.__" He paused to see if the architect was following what he was saying, once he saw that Sami was following he continued "__And I want both cities done within a tight timeframe preferably before my death, in order to do that I want you to concentrate on the one that I will reside in once that one is half way finished then you have permission to start on the second city. I also know that you will encounter some problems so I'm allowing you to use every resource that I have for this project.__" Pachacuti paused and turned around to face Sami and gave him a glare, then he said "__Do not waste any of the resources I give you and I will know if you do.__" He finished and gestured in a way that Sami knew was a dismissal, so he bowed and left. _

_Pachacuti looked again towards the mountain and a ghost of a smile appeared on his face, he then went to his throne and started to make arrangements for him to be buried there, he also called in the royal sorcerer and ordered him to be ready to cast protections on his city in the clouds, Machu Pichu the perfect place to not be disturbed._

_A year later the royal version of the city in the clouds was completed, wards and all with traps to be extra sure, whilst the commoner version was half way done. When Pachacuti died he was buried and like he had ordered the Royal Machu Pichu was sealed until his reincarnation came and claimed the city as his own._

_**FDFDFDFD**_

_"__Pharaoh, what plan are we to use in order to defeat the enemy?__" A general asked._

_Rameses turned his head and looked right at the general that had spoken and said "__We use both but in order to do that we need to divide the army in two.__" Here he paused for a moment then he continued. "__One half will attack their city whilst the other half attacks the army's encampment thus that enables us to defeat the enemy's army and conquer their last city.__" The generals that surrounded him nodded, seeing the wisdom of his plan, they were also embarrassed that they had questioned him before he could fully explain his plan._

_A week later and they were victorious, Rameses looked over the battle field with a neutral expression not letting on that he could see the souls of the dead. That night he sat on the balcony attached to his rooms in the palace grounds, the balcony faced the direction in which his pyramid was located, as years before he had ordered them to map out the location in which his pyramid would be built and once that was done he built two city versions one in a pocket dimension and the other in reality (he would do the same to his pyramid but he would personally tweak the design), so that he could watch his pyramid rise from the desert sand._

_He looked up and prayed to a god he didn't know existed, he knew that if his people found out that he worshipped a God that was not a god of the Pantheon they worshipped his name would be blotted out of the records, so he made sure that his reign would be unforgettable and as a side effect he made sure that no one knew about his divided faith._

_For the rest of his time as Pharaoh of Egypt, lower and upper, he built many monuments and made many changes that made the people love him and as a side effect made them believe that he would be a great god perhaps even the greatest god they had reigned over Egypt. He didn't know it but he would be known in the future as Rameses the Great._

_**FDFDFDFD**_

_"John! Wait up!" was called in the early morning light, then the voice said "God damn it all to Hell! Just my fucking fucked up luck!"_

_John just kept jogging even thought his lips twitched every now and then at some of the insults that were coming from his friends mouth as he tried to finish getting dressed, and jog at the same time, before the Sargent Major came outside. The other soldiers that were jogging knew that Leo was going to fail at getting dressed before the dreaded drill Sargent Major from Hell made an appearance._

_A year later John Redford and Leo Franklin died, whilst on a bombing raid over Nazi controlled territories, just moments before their death they were in a dog fight above Luxemburg against some Nazi soldiers. Their bodies were never recovered even if they had died in the final weeks of the war._

_**FDFDFDFD**_

_A tanned dark haired man in a white cloak was crouching on the roof of a building assessing the compound that was before him, he was furious about his masters betrayal, but he knew that he could not blame the man for he had become the enemy in order to protect his family he knew that he would have done the same if he had a family._

_The next day after night fall the man attacked the compound but he had the knowledge that his reincarnation would find the den that he had left behind, in which he had left a large variety of weapons ad information._

**AN: The last persons identity it is not important for the story but if that changes then I will write an authors note to indicate such. **

**Right as to the Poll it currently stands as:**

**Lucifer+Gabriel-33**

**Lucifer-26**

**Sam+Dean-10**

**So it seems that most of you like the idea of a Lucifer/Azreal/Gabriel story. Hmm... interesting but at the same time difficult to deliver, you lot dont make it easy for the authors if they give you a decision do you?**

**Well the Polls still open so there still time to vote.**

**Till the next chapter **


End file.
